


Graveyard. Sadness. Walk

by Lunaobsessions



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaobsessions/pseuds/Lunaobsessions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay this was a prompt I got (the 3 words) so I did a thing. It's short and not my best but there you go. :P Near visits Mello's and Matt's grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graveyard. Sadness. Walk

Slim, pale fingers slid across the stone tops as the young alabaster male shuffled quietly to the far end of the graveyard. The sun painted the sky in bloody orange hues as it inched lower and lower beyond the distant hills. His figure was almost ghostly in appearance, white skin seeming to take the shape of equally white clothes.  
  
He stopped abruptly and turned in a near-jerking motion to face a large gravestone in the visage of a cross. For a few minutes the man stood in silence, curling a few strands of snowy hair between his fingers as he rocked back on his heels. Once the sun was nothing more than a red sliver, Near crouched into his most comfortable position and, with his fingers, traced the names carved into the stone slab at the foot of the cross. Mihael Kheel (1989-2010) and Mail Jeevas (1990-2010). Defeaters of Kira.  
  
As the last bit of sun disappeared, he sat down completely and pulled a black note book out of his shirt. “You always had more motivation than me. Without that, we’d all be dead now and Kira would be ruling whatever was left of the world. You did what I could not. And Matt, too, of course.”  
  
Near closed his eyes and stood up, holding perhaps too tightly onto their grave stone. “L would be proud.” He slid the Death Note bck inside his shirt and turned to leave. With a small chuckle he stepped forward. “You beat me to the finish line, just as you said. But I’ll see you later.” His face contorted almost painfully and he rushed out of the cemetery with shuffling steps, a hand clenching the pallid fabric at his heart.


End file.
